


He’s In Parties

by Worldsgreatestnerd



Series: Umbrella Academy...but HS AU [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, I’ve been depressed lately so I remedied that with fluff, M/M, Partying, Underage Drinking, kinda slow burn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldsgreatestnerd/pseuds/Worldsgreatestnerd
Summary: Billy was there for free booze. That was it. He was going to pound some shit because hey, rich kids put out a nice spread, and take the train home with the other drunk people.Billy was lying to himself, actually. He wanted to see the Hargreeves family. He’d been hearing about them.He mainly heard about Klaus, the party animal and black sheep of the family. But apparently they showed up in mass, always as a unit because they had a weird pack bond.





	He’s In Parties

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been mcdepresso lately so I wrote this to make me feel better and I do want to continue this series!

Billy clutched his red solo cup in the corner of the living room, watching people grind and dance. He made himself a screwdriver to avoid the taste of alcohol, but wanting the experience of being drunk. 

He only liked red wine, he had a few glasses at his Tio James’ wedding. His cousin Luciano had managed to get him a few. 

Billy missed Chicago, he missed his family. He missed having a group of people to hang out with, who already knew him. 

He was fine when his cousins teased him about his bauhaus t shirts and Robert Smith inspired outfits, because they loved him. 

No one loved him in New York. Especially not at this party. He was loosely invited by a school acquaintance. 

His madré was working an all night shift, which Billy took as a sign to hop on the train and show up. He never thought he’d look so out of place. They were all stupid rich kids. 

In Chicago, Billy had a certain crowd he hung out with. Goth kids who barely did anything, enjoyed rebellion in concept but much preferred the comfort of a good horror movie and cigarettes in the park than rebellion in actuality. 

Billy 90% sure that it was the same song playing over and over again. The only song he recognized was Cardi B’s ‘I Like It’ after having to hear his slightly younger cousin, Coletta, play it all summer long. 

Billy was there for free booze. That was it. He was going to pound some shit because hey, rich kids put out a nice spread, and take the train home with the other drunk people. 

Billy was lying to himself, actually. He wanted to see the Hargreeves family. He’d been hearing about them. 

He mainly heard about Klaus, the party animal and black sheep of the family. But apparently they showed up in mass, always as a unit because they had a weird pack bond. 

He heard Klaus did coke off a dude’s dick once, that frightened and interested Billy all the same. He figured he’d know when they showed up.

Billy crumbled his cup up after he threw the last of his drink back, throwing it to the floor and crushing it beneath his boot. Fuck the rich. He hoped they’d have to explain it to their parents. 

_oof_

Billy got too deep in his eat the rich attitude when he was drunk. 

He dragged his heavy ass doc martens across the floor, stumbling to the drink table. There was a small crowd there. He decided it wasn’t worth wading through. 

He trudged along to the bathroom, rolling his lipstick and eyeliner in his jeans pocket. He pushed his back to the door, looking at his reflection. He giggled, touching his faded red lips. It was some shitty lipstick he stole from the cvs on his way out the door. He reapplied liberally. 

He took a second to look at himself. He was suddenly acutely aware of how tall he was, who ever owned this bathroom was short, it seemed like a caricature of real life in Billy’s drunken state. 

Adjusting the tilting mirror helped alleviate that feeling. He smiled at himself, proud that his kohled eyes hadn’t smudged. His hair spray was holding up too, his messy silver hair almost chromatic in the dim bathroom light. He cleaned the edge of his lipstick with the collar of his bauhaus shirt. 

“HEY! YOU DONE IN THERE?!” A booming voice came from outside the hallway, startling Billy. 

In lieu of answering, Billy just slammed the door open, staring up at a tall, broad, blonde boy. He was taller than Billy which was a feat. 

Billy glared at him as he shoved by, heading towards the drink table as the buzz in his fingers started to wear off. 

At the table, a larger crowd had gathered, but Billy was now suddenly remembering the studs and spikes on his jacket shoulders and sleeves as he pushed through the crowd. 

There, a boy with dark brown hair was doing shots. Billy wouldn’t have paid much attention except for the quantity of empty shot glasses, and the quantity of those yet to be drank. 

Billy paused to watch the guy kick shot after shot back. Billy was now coming to the assumption that this was Klaus. The Hargreeves has arrived. 

Billy thought wistfully of New Year’s Eve watching Klaus take his shots, how the more spirited of his family drank aguardiente until the sun came up.

Billy actually liked how Klaus was dressed. It was something Billy would wear if he had the money or the guts, or if his madré didn’t catch him by the ear for it. Billy reached for the sweet and sour mix and the amaretto liquor, happily pouring himself a large cup with no ice before trotting away, Klaus still taking shots. 

He shuffled back through the crowd, easily parting for him with his spike ridden patch jacket. 

He clutched his cup tight, wading through the now dancing crowd as he tried to get back to his spot. 

To his unpleasant surprise, his spot was taken. 

In his spot, a broad, brooding boy. His hair and eyes were brown, watching the party with disdain. 

“ _Hey,_ ” Billy said, the word softly slurred, he put his cup at the guy’s chest. “You’re in my spot.” 

The guy furrowed his brow at him, looking up. 

“What?” He asked, incredulous.

“My. Spot.” Billy said, pulling back. 

“This isn’t your house. You can’t tell me that.” The guy said. 

“How do you know?” Billy asked. “Well, you’re right. This isn’t your house either.” 

“How do you know?” The guy parroted back. 

“If this is your house you hold shit parties. My abuela throws baby showers better than this,” Billy said, taking a swig. 

“Then why are you here?” The guy asked, amused, his eyebrows raising. “But no, this isn’t my house.” 

“Fuckin,” Billy spread his arms out “free booze. Shit music, though.” 

The guy laughed. 

“What? You’d prefer…” his eyes trailed down to Billy’s shirt. He actually pushed Billy’s jacket to the side to see all of it, Billy found himself flushing. “Bauhaus?” 

“You think this music is good or something?” Billy asked. “If you do, go dance and leave my spot.” 

The guy laughed at that. 

“I don’t like the music either, so.” He shrugged. “What are you drinking?” 

He was pretty, oh my god he was pretty. His lips looked so nice, and when he smiled Angels got their wings. 

Billy had to take a moment to process the question. 

“Oh! Uh, amaretto sour. You want some?” Billy asked, pushing the cup to his face. 

The guy laughed again, pushing it back to Billy. 

“I don’t drink, but thanks.” He said, still amused. 

He slid over on the wall, making room for Billy. Billy happily trotted over with his way too heavy boots. 

“Amaretto sours...those aren’t super strong. How many have you had?” He asked, looking over and up at Billy. 

God he was so thick and broad, Billy wanted to die. 

“Uh...three….” he said, blush rising on his cheeks, ducking his head away. 

The guy laughed again. 

“Oh! You’re a lightweight, huh. Makes sense, considering how skinny you are.” The guy said, poking his side. 

“Shut up. I don’t even know you.” Billy said. 

The guy turned, leaning on his shoulder to look squarely at Billy. 

“I’m Diego,” he said. 

Billy moved the words on his lips. 

Apparently he’d said them aloud because Diego was laughing again. 

“You’re Diego too?” Diego asked. 

“What?! No, I’m- I’m Billy.” He said, sticking his hand out. 

Diego chuckled as he shook it. 

“So, Billy. Haven’t seen you at one of these parties before. If I had, I think I would’ve found a way to get you booze instead of coming to these shit shows.” 

Billy shook his head, taking another swig of his drink. 

“I just moved here from Chicago.” He said. “And I go to St Charles.” 

Diego raised his eyebrows, smiling to himself. 

“What?” He asked. 

“Catholic boy,” Diego smiled. “Should’ve known.” 

“I’m not! I’m not catholic!” Billy protested. “Just my mom is, and I’m not one of you rich kids either. I’m only there off of grades, sports and God’s good graces.” 

Diego snorted. 

“Shut up,” Billy said smacking his arm. 

“Nah, you’ve got that catholic guilt. You and your goth shit. Parents should stop putting kids in catholic school, just makes them atheists who are into bdsm when they’re adults.” Diego said. 

Billy rolled his eyes. 

“Where do you go?” Billy asked, changing the subject. 

“I’m homeschooled, actually. Klaus just has a bubbling social life and we all just come along for his well being.” Diego shrugged. 

“Homeschooled? How can you give me shit about catholic school when you’re homeschooled?! Aren’t all homeschoolers weird and religious?” He asked. 

Diego laughed. 

“No, my father pretty much made us burn bibles as a kid. Science is god in our house.” Diego said. “We’re not kept in cages either. But I won’t lie to you, a lot of homeschoolers are weird jean skirt wearing fanatics. But on the other side, it’s good for advanced kids. My little brother, homeschooling really helped him, he’s 13 and attending NYU this year.” 

Billy shook his head. 

“See, that’s some freaky homeschooler shit.” Billy said. 

Diego pulled on his patch jacket. 

“Weird catholic goth shit.” He said, leaning close to emphasize his point. 

“Whatever, pretty boy.” Billy grumbled, swatting his hand away. 

Diego smiled smugly. 

“Pretty boy?” He asked, amused. 

“Ugh, asshole. I’m trying to be mean.” Billy groaned. “And I’m definitely getting sober because this music makes me want to die.”

Diego just laughed. 

“C’mon, lets go. There’s a terrace upstairs, may not be my first time in this rodeo.” He said, reaching for his hand. 

Billy let himself be whisked away, his feet clunking along the floor, heavy and thudding. 

Billy tripped, just about ate shit until Diego caught him. Diego was so close now, holding his shoulders. 

“Take those stupid things off.” He said, looking down at his boots. 

“But…I like them, and I don’t wanna carry them.” Billy said, pouting. 

Diego looked at him for a moment, then ducked down. He grabbed Billy’s boot as he struggled, then the other one, running off with them. 

“Hey!” Billy called after him, still a bit drunk because holy shit it was hard to run. 

He followed Diego anyway, stumbling around but Diego held the boots high so he could keep track of him. 

Eventually, after what felt like an eternity. Billy was in a bedroom, the door shut behind him, Diego was holding his boots on the balcony. 

Billy made his way there, Diego smiling and laughing. Billy lamely attempted to punch his arm but Diego just grabbed his hand and pulled him flush to him. 

Diego’s lips looked so soft, especially this close, they were pink, so damn pink. 

Billy was so focused on his lips that he startled when Diego leaned closer, a calloused finger running over the piercing on in between Billy’s eyes.

“I like this...what is this piercing called?” He asked, still stroking the piercing. 

“It’s called a bridge piercing. Why? You want one?” He asked, tilting his head down for Diego to touch further. 

“No, I’m scared of needles. I just like how they look.” Diego said, pulling his hand away. “You have anymore piercings?” 

Billy nodded, sticking his tongue out, a little black stud there. Diego didn’t touch that one, Billy wanted him to though. 

“You have any piercings?” Billy asked, “oh shit you just said you’re afraid of needles, I’m an idiot.”

Diego chuckled. 

“Actually…well,” Diego said. 

Billy raised his eyebrows. 

“Well? Weird homeschooler got some secrets?” He asked, stepping back into the room, throwing himself down on the bed. 

“Well…I don’t drink, like, ever. But Klaus and I got drunk and, we went to the piercing parlor.” He said, blush high on his cheeks. 

“Oh! C’mon, pretty boy. Show it off.” Billy said, propping himself up on his elbows. 

Diego looked furtively to the ground. 

“Okay…” Diego said. 

He reached for the hem of his shirt and Billy wolf whistled. 

“Damn! Damn, papi! Strip for me!” Billy laughed. 

Diego chuffed. 

“Don’t get too excited, just showing the piercing off then it’s back on.” He said, throwing his shirt at Billy. 

Billy caught it and held it over his lap. Giving him a wink as Diego stretched. Oh good God in Heaven he had abs, _abs._ Billy’s mouth was gonna water. 

The bastard had the audacity to have goddamn nipple piercing. 

“Fuck.” Billy said, looking over him “that’s hot, Di. Just confirms my suspicions.” 

Diego reached for his shirt, but Billy crawled back onto the bed, holding it back. Diego pushed down on his face and grabbed the shirt. 

“Jerk.” 

“Catholic.” 

“What does that mean?” Billy asked, pushing at Diego’s face as he loomed over him. 

“Means you’re easily excitable.” Diego said, sitting back on his heels. He pulled his shirt on over his perfect body and Billy wanted to cry. 

Diego just sat back on his heels, pulling his shirt on. Billy smiled and laid back again. He could feel the party beneath them, the bass shaking the bed. 

Diego flopped next to him. He was so close to Billy now, he radiated warmth, Billy wanted to wrap himself around Diego. 

“You call me an asshole and pretty boy, that’s quite the varied opinion.” Diego said. 

Billy shrugged. 

“They can coexist.” Billy said. 

“My ex girlfriend definitely doesn’t think so.” He said. 

Billy’s heart sank. It didn’t just sink. It broke. Barely knew this guy and he was in love and whoops, straight boy. 

Billy hated his life. 

“I like being called pretty boy.” Diego said, turning his head to look at him. 

Billy gave a small smile, not ready to give up the act. He didn’t need to let Diego know that he was an absolute idiot. 

“I hope your next girlfriend calls you it then.” Billy said, his tone wavering, looking up at the ceiling. 

Diego reached over, holding his chin, turning Billy’s head to him. His calloused fingers traced over his cheek bone. 

“I like it when _you_ call me pretty boy.” Diego said. 

_OH_

God bless the bisexuals.

“I...I like calling you that…” Billy whispered. 

Billy took a deep breath, his hand going to Diego’s cheek as well. He slid closer to him, their knees brushing. 

Then, he got close, feeling Diego’s breath against his lips. 

Billy closed the gap between them, kissing him careful and gentle. It was good. It made his stomach flip and tighten. Diego’s hand trailed down his head to the base of his head, pulling him closer. 

With a deep breath, Billy made the leap, pushing closer, then up over his hips, holding Diego down. 

Oh did Diego seem to like that, leaning up into him. His hand trailed lower, gripping Billy’s hip, the other going to Billy’s nape. 

He touched Diego’s cheek, then over his jaw, then his short hair. Maybe Billy was liking New York. 

Before he knew it. 

It was over. 

Diego was pulling away and was on his phone. 

“What did Klaus do? Does he need to go to the hospital?” Diego asked. 

Billy sat back, eyes wide. Diego’s hand still on his waist, thumb switching back and forth. 

“God...alright. Yeah, of course I didn’t drink. I’ll be down in a second.” Diego hung up. “Ugh, baby...I’m so sorry, Klaus split his eyebrow, he’s bleeding like crazy.”

Billy just nodded. 

“Here, get my phone number. I’m free all weekend, like, really, I want to see you.” Diego said, holding his phone out. 

Billy typed his phone number in. 

“I wanna see you too.” Billy said, sending a quick text to himself. 

Diego took his phone back and leaned up again, giving him a kiss. 

“Goodbye, pretty boy. I’ll be seeing you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff! Goth!Billy!!! Diego and Billy being dorks and awkward. 
> 
> Kudos and comments make my like whole week my dudes 
> 
> Tumblr: Trixies-allstar-crown


End file.
